otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Foundations
For months Jeffrey Alexander Ryan has been labled a terrorist and a troublemaker. However his dream of peace and prosperity for humanity and her allies have taken their first few tentative steps. Office - Centauri - A simple office with a smooth crystalline-ceramic desk. There is no chair behind the desk, but there are a few moderately comfortable chairs for bipeds in front of the desk. A small opening in the ceiling allows light through. The room is uncomfortably cold, but tolerable for humanoids. Sat May 08 16:36:13 3004 Contents: Exits: Xeter Tepaz Out Jeff Ryan takes the offered seat and nods his head, "My thanks to you and your government for allowing me this meeting." He gives a small smile. "You are welcome. The sentiments your organization has expressed regarding the advancement of peace and civilization seem attractive to us," Tepaz replies as it glides to a stop on the opposite side of the desk. "I wish to learn more about what methods, if any, you have planned to employ in seeking these goals." "We make people nervous, by infiltrating our agents into the major powers, our main tactic is passive information gathering. This when gathered is then, if deemed approriate, relayed to whichever people or government would benefit from this information." He pauses, hand going to his chin, an action that seems habitual. "On some occasions active information gathering may be deemed approriate, for example for the cure for the Nexus Curse or the mission with Stephen Sixmoon, we place agents on these missions to aid and gather information that may not be released to the public." "I can imagine how transferring information between governments might in some cases exert a civilizing influence. Tepaz gestures toward Ryan, "I can also imagine how it might inspire a dangerous excess of isolationist and nationalist feelings. However, to realize that you cause a discomfort is the first step in correcting the problem. Let us first discuss how you will convince governments that some of your agents may be spoken to without fear of them leaking secrets and causing them apparent harm." Jeff Ryan bows his head, "I humbly will accept any advice you may offer, these months have been most trying for myself and my organisation." |An image appears in Ryan's head: He's looking up into the eyes of a female guardian fleet officer, she shoots at Ryan, he dodges, she shoots again, he dodges again, the third shot goes through his knee. Tepaz twitches the end of a tentacle in response to the image, though it does not comment. "It seems to me that your goals require more than one organization, which are clearly separated in the minds of those who know of them," it responds. "The reporter is a figure who is permitted access to anything not deemed a secret by the individual or authorities, and occasionally to the secrets of others. The reporter is expected to press the boundaries of what is secret and private, but for that reason may be avoided by those who a strong desire to remain secret or maintain privacy." The Centauran motions to the side, "Alternatively, the sentient rights organization is given free access to information, with the understanding that they will reveal no private or secret information to any but the government, or in very general statistical form to the public." The lunite listens to the centauri 'voice', when he's finished speaking, "The Watchers proper being the sentient rights organisation, and a news agency as cover?" asks Ryan. "If necessary, I will assign the appropriate personnel to describe the notions in more detail," Tepaz responds. "Simply stated, these are two possible choices, one with moderate permissions, moderately tolerated, and expected to disseminate what is learned. The other is with high permissions, highly tolerated, and expected to work in strictest confidence. Both of these are well-defined roles of which many governments know the boundaries." It brings two limbs together. "But, any orgaization using a 'cover' is a different matter entirely, and even when effective remains a strong risk to peace." Again the lunite gives his utmost attention to the centauri, his mind showing only a desire to help, "The governments do not personally trust me, I cannot open my mind to them as I do to you and they feel I have ulterior motives for my actions. As you can see I do not." Tepaz states patiently, "You cannot control all the information on which they base their decisions for trust. My advice is to choose one well-understood role to play and play it honestly. A reporter, a confidential evaluator, or a diplomatic negotiator are but a few possibilties." The Centauran gestures slightly outward with a pair of limbs, "Keep in mind, too, that by labeling a person a 'Watcher' you may make some of these roles difficult to impossible for governments to accept; it may be necessary to work only with people who have fewer negative associations in the minds of others." Jeff Ryan lets out a sigh as he listens, "The Republic will never go along with this, if I am involved. My clashes with the former King Neidermeyer are well documented." "If that must be so," Tepaz replies, "then you must either avoid the Republic, or excuse yourself and those associated with you from the organization that deals with them." The lunite leans back in his chair, "Perhaps we can approach first OATO with the idea of the Sentients Rights Organisation... there is still the question of how honest these governments will be." "Yes, I quite agree with the establishment of such an organization and with proposing it to OATO. Perhaps a representative such as myself could do so, omitting mention of your name," it offers, motioning toward Ryan. "Should it be implemented, honesty and openness will not be immediate. However, I imagine that a few short decades of operation with no government percieving its secrecy to be violated would be sufficiently inspiring of trust." Jeff Ryan gives a nod, "I agree with such a motion and I agree with keeping my name from it." He spreads his hand depreciatingly, "As I said I have no wish for fame or glory in these matters, I only ask that I am privy to any information gained. Should I continue running the Watchers as I have been concurrently?" "Understand that you may either be associated with such an organization and bound by its confidentiality agreement, or not associated and not confided in. I believe that any other situation would prove detrimental to the organization's trustworthiness. As for the Watchers, I would suggest that you consider the limitations of your reputation and create strong and perhaps public policy decisions to shape it into a well-understood entity." Jeff Ryan pulls the collar up on his coat, feeling the cold, "What would you suggest?" Tepaz taps the ends of two tentacles together. "Perhaps you should avoid association with the rights organization, except perhaps advertising in locations where you and the Watchers are not ill-percieved. The Watchers might evolve into something in the nature of a public news organization, to complement the confidentially-operating rights organization." Jeff Ryan raises an eyebrow, "The Watchers go from being a suspected terrorist organisation to a news organisation, that might not go over too well." Tepaz gestures outward, "To maintain the Watchers, they must either disappear entirely or perform their business where everyone can see that no violence is being planned." Jeff Ryan has a mischevious smile, "And how could they perform a disappearing act?" "That... would involve deciding on a limited number of organizations from which they intend to hide," Tepaz replies. "Or reducing the scope of the organization to that of a social network such as a web of friendly communications, communications among relatives, or a fraternal organization." Jeff Ryan nods, "Our communication network has been designed by an expert in this field, our comms are as secure as possible. Commwise, we don't exist even now due to our comm security, which matches or is better than most military channels." "Although a technically secure communication is a fine accomplishment," the Centauran states, "I believe that you can do better. A military communications channel is unlikely to reveal secret information to outsiders. However, an unsecure commications channel passing friendly messages simply cannot reveal secret information to outsiders, because it contains none. Friendly messages nevertheless can convey important information, albeit of a different type than state secrets." Jeff Ryan shakes his head, "It's infeasible to develop a coded 'friendly' language that wouldn't be cracked, it would also identify the individuals involved if it ever became suspect.” Tepaz replies, "Perhaps you misunderstand. I am not suggesting a code or a deception of any sort. I am suggesting a philosophy of sharing what one knows. I am aware that such openness of correspondence exists between some humans who think of themselves as good friends, and I merely suggest expanding this type of communications to others in your group." Jeff Ryan furrows his brow, "Jeff Ryan to Raisa, I've discovered what the republic is doing?" The tone is questioning. "Indeed, descriptions of your daily life and the way you and your colleagues interpret the government's public actions contain a wealth of information. When reviewed by one from a different culture, even more is revealed," Tepaz explains. "Now, if knowing that you share important information is not sufficient to bind you into a cohesive group, consider friendship, participation in rituals, or other types of relationship." Jeff Ryan clasps his hand, sounding interested, "Rituals?" "Rituals must be attuned to the participants, of course," Tepaz explains. "Perhaps a mode of speech, a standard format for a letter, or emotional expressions of common beliefs; a wide variety of rituals exist which you might use. I would only caution you to avoid those which could concievably foster animosity or disinterest towards those outside your group." The Centauran then rises to a 'standing' height. "But now, I must return to other work." It makes a brief dip to the Lunite. "I am pleased to have begun this discussion with you." Jeff Ryan stands from his chair bowing again, "Thank you for your time, you have given me much food for thought. I suggest we move on the OATO proposal as soon as your government has time." Jeff Ryan gives a final bow and heads into the lobby. Category:Classic Watcher Logs